ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: Shadow Battle
Echo looked over the screen at his now dead Archers with slight annoyance. He thought to himself "It was amusing the first time to see them bypass my defenses, but now it's getting stupid." He finally rises from his throne. Everyone in the room looks at him. "Axel... have the Commander dispatch the footsoldiers. Then, Sharkak, Cane, and you will all fan out to hunt down the deserters." Axel bows once again "Yes, Echo-sama." He turns to the Commander again "You heard him, send out the footsoldiers." The Commander salutes him then did as ordered. Echo sits back down "I, Lilith, Angela, and the Commander will remain here. Have fun." They all go in opposite exits, though Sharkak was the only one grinning happily. This was his chance to get back at the bodyguard from Buckingham Palace... And to prove himself to Echo. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) The group comes to a halt, all of them hearing the loud clatter of boots against the cold floor. Sadow turns to Steel "What do you see?" Steel zooms in with Nightvision and sees a whole Squad of footsoldiers. He responds "Around over 250,000 Undead warriors clad in Samurai-looking armor." Teru objects "250,000?! Thats way more then the Squad that assaulted us last time!" Mang nodded "I agree, there's no way we'll survive an onslaught of that capacity." Takeshi steps ahead "Teru and I will hold them off long enough for you guys to get to the throne room. Go." Len was surprised "But Takeshi-san, you both'll die!" Takeshi made a small smile "Just go. We'll be fine." Sadow suggested "We'd all better split up to cover more ground. One group will surely reach the throne room. Once you do, communicate via Walkie Talkies immediately." He hands them all toy-looking Walkie Talkies. Ahatake, upon recieving his, stares at Sadow "...Walkie Talkies?" Sadow points to Len "His idea." Len smiled happily in response. They all spread out at last, with the exception of Teru and Takeshi. Teru looks over at Takeshi "You have a plan for how we're gonna stop 250,000 Undead soldiers?" Takeshi smiled again "Now when have I ever lead you astray?" "Good point." They pull out their weapons. The footsoldiers come into view and the Captain steps up. He calls to them "Prepare to die, intruders of the Twilight Palace." He unsheathed his Sword and raised his flag high. He pointed his sword at them and shouted "Charge!" (Fatal by the RZA plays) The footsoldiers charge at them, only to be countered by Teru's swift strikes. Everyone who gets in his way is completely blown away by the strength of his Bo-Staff. Takeshi freezes three footsoldiers who charge at him, and them cuts them in half. They get back-to-back and begin shredding all opposition they recieve. The Captain finally shouts "Stand back! They're in perfect defensive formation! Bring up the rockets!" Two footsoldiers step up carrying dragon-like rocket launchers. Takeshi's eyes go wide and he stabs his sword into the ground. Both of them fire the rockets at them just before Takeshi's ice wall finishes rising. The rockets obliterate the wall, but Teru and Takeshi are left unharmed. Teru immediately follows it up by jumping high in the air and hitting each shard of ice with his staff. They all accurately spike into a footsoldier's head. Kane reaches the end of a dark hall. He cannot see a thing. Finally pillars are lit with blue flame, and standing at the end of the hall is Axel Krow. He greets Kane "Hey, Paladin." Kane just stands there watching him. Axel continues "What? No greeting?" He continues to stare a him for a while then says "That wasn't much of a greeting. You did not give me your name." He laughs loudly then says "My bad. I am Axel Krow, General in Echo's army and former disciple of Mammon." He pulls out a large flaming Hammer. Kane pulls out from his coat a Shotgun, with bible verses running down the barrel. He aims at Axel, who has now started to charge. He fires just as Axel begins to hefty his Hammer high in the air. The bullets bounce off of his armor and he slams the Hammer down, missing Kane due to being rocked by the bullets. Axel frowns "Tricky little fly." As they start to battle, Ras, Mang, and Aki run into a large room. Standing at the end is Cain. "Welcome to the Twilight Palace. I am Cain, and this room will serve as your grave." Dark red fire starts spitting out of the ground near them. They start scrambling around trying to avoid it. Aki decides to charge at Cain, who pulls out an Egyptian--looking rod and bangs it against Aki. He goes flying into a wall. He looks at Cain in astonishment "What the hell?!" Cain explains "Whoever touches my Onishoga rod other then me is sent flying." Mang's sword glows green and he charges at Cain. Achrones and Ahatake enter a room filled with Siege Weapons. Achrones whistles in amazement once again "Man, this Echo's stacked!" He begins to step forward but Ahatake stops him. "What is it, Ahatake?" He answers "Trip mine. You nearly triggered it, Senpai." He stepped back with a surprised look "Nice save!" Ahatake crouched down and disabled it. He looked around and saw plenty more. "Seems the entire room is filled with them." Achrones smiles behind him "Nothing you can't handle, right Ahatake?" "Watch my back, Senpai." He starts disabling them one by one. Finally on the last one a blonde figure in a black and red cloak comes out from hiding. "I was hoping you'd fall for the Trip Mine idea. Oh well." Achrones stares at him "And you are?" He bows politely "I am Saimaro Imaru. Echo-sama's explosives expert and expert Arsenist." Achrones smiles back "I am Achrones, and this is Ahatake. We're here to rescue the Princess." Saimaro scratches his chin "Hmmm.... I guess that just means you'll have to die right here." He immediately pulls out some Grenades and tosses them at Achrones and Ahatake. They explode, destroying some Siege Equipment. Saimaro gasps "Oh no! That was meant for future missions..." Ahatake leaps over the debris with his sword drawn. Xander, Steel, and Dragoon enter a large room filled with looming pillars. Steel stops walking and both of them look at him. Dragoon asks "What is it?" He replies "Sharkak." They all turn to see at the end of the hall is Sharkak. He simply says "Yo." Steel and Xander draw their swords while Dragoon observes him. "How'd ya get the patch?" Sharkak merely frowns "None of your business, top hat." Dragoon smirks and thinks to himself "...Top hat?" He aims his cane at him and flame shoots out the Ying Yang symbol. Sharkak smiles and blocks it with his bare hand. Dragoon is utterly horrified by this. "Pure, preserved Dragon fire being blocked by the mere hand of a demon?!" Xander comments "So this is the power of an S-class..." Sharkak grasps it and the fire explodes. He walks through the smoke unharmed. "Next." Xander and Steel charge at him. He draws his Cleavers and charges as well. As this occurs, Sadow, Len, and Seireitou round a corner and see a room filled with light in comparison to the dark hallway they were in. (ending vid plays)